Finnick and Annie an undying love
by sunnydayz111
Summary: Finnick and Annie from start to finish
1. We meet in sixth grade

**She's so crazy! That's why I love her!**

**Annie is the love of my life!living without her would kill me!someone killing her would kill me! A life with no Annie,is a life not lived. This is our story.**

**SIXTH GRADE**

"FINNICK HONEY!HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE TO SCHOOL!"my mom shouted while I was brushing my teeth. Today was the first day of sixth grade. Middle school means no more annoying little kids. It also means no more recess.

I finished brushing,pulled on some capris and my awesome new fishing shirt!Oh,and can't forget my backpack!

"FINNICK IT'S TIME TO GO!"I rushed through the door and onto the smelly yellow bus. All the way in the back was the empty space I was always stuck with since I'm last pick up. It's the one with the gum stuck on it,old lunch under it,and smelled like a gymbag. I wish I could be picked up first.

"ONE MORE STOP!"the bus driver yelled over the kids. One more stop? I was always last. Who's the newbie?

The bus comes to a stop and a beautiful girl walks on. She has long blue hair wich attracts everyone's eyes. She looks around,then sets her eyes on the only spot left,next to mine. The girl strolls over and sits down.

"Hi,I'm Annie!"she holds out her hand to shake mine.

"Oh hi,I'm Finnick. Nice hair!"

"Thanks. Whenever I get bored of one color I change it."

"Cool!"I say admiring her more by the second. Her voice is so happy and innocent.

"I'm new! Did you know I have a fluffy cat!Oh and my name is Annie! I named my backpack Annie Too!

"Haha! Well that's a lovely name for a backpack. What's your cat's name?"

"Annie!"we both laugh and then the bus stops.

"EVERYONE OFF!"the buss driver yells out.

"Well see you around!I look for you at lunch!"Annie sings out and runs off the bus. I watch her run through the doors of the school,how beautiful she is!

**LUNCH**

I sit at the nearest table,and look around for Annie. When I see her,she looks as if she was looking for me.

"HEY ANNIE!"I call out to her. When she sees me,she smiles and runs over.

"Hi Finnick! I missed you sooooo much!"

"It's only been three hours!"

"Wow!Thar's more than I though it was!"

"You're so funny!"I noticed her hair was now green."Your hair is green! How'd it change so fast!"

"I skipped first period and died my hair. I think I'll skip next period and die it blonde."

"No,no,no! We can't just skip periods,or we'll get in trouble. I think your hair looks pretty right now! Please don't change it!"

"Ok well I'll try. It's hard for me to resist the temptation! Wanna be best friends!"she spread the cutest smile across her face.

"Of course I would!"and the lunch bell rang it was time to go.

**I will update future chapters. This isn't the end!**


	2. we're BFFs in seventh grade

**Annie,Annie,Annie! My crazy girl! How I love her!**

**SEVENTH GRADE**

Last year was fun! I am now good friends with Annie and see her every day! Except for the days when Annie is playing dress up with Annie(the cat). It gets to girly then. A loud shout comes from the distance.

"Finnick! I'm over here!" it's Annie. I turn my head and see her running over with a paper bag in her hand. Curious to what it is, I run over.

"What's that?"I ask,pointing at the bag.

"I'll show you on the bus!"she smiles brightly and I give her a hug."It's nice to see you again! Almost all summer you played dress up with both Annies! Plus,I was at camp. What else did you do this summer?"

"Nothing much. Just exactly what you said. Someone gave me money for one of the outfits and that's how I got these."

"Can't you just tell me now!"

"Nope!"she said. Then her eyes got big as she looked down the street.

"BUS!"she screams. She was right. It stopped at Jimmy's house before coming here."Did you notice the new color?"she asked.

"No,It's still auburn like you left it last year."

"EXACTLY! Annie Goldfish told me to keep it this way. She said it was pretty with my eyes!"

"Annie was right. It's very pretty with your eyes!"then the bus showed up.

"BUS!YIPEE!"then she did a happy dance and sprinted on.

When I finally made my way to the back she was pratically jumping out of her skin!

"Finnick! Sit sit so I can show you! I have four things! First I got these!"she pulled out two bracelets. Each had the letters BFF on them."Friendship bracelets!"she shouted.

"Awesome!"I put it on and said,"Best friends forever Annie!"

"Ok, next I have these."she pulled out two pastries.

"Thank you!I haven't had one of these in...never!"I dived into it! It tasted soooo good."Thank you soooooo much Annie!"

"No problem, I get one two!"and she began to eat hers.


	3. Annie Dies in 8th grade

**Oh Annie!I was so worried!**

**Eighth Grade**

Earlier this afternoon,Annie's mother came to my house with an invite to Annie's funeral! I was so sad!I cried and cried and cried!I'm still crying in fact!I can't believe Annie is dead!Apparently a horse trampled her this morning,That's why Annie wasn't at school!A clear salty tear falls to the center of the invite. My mom has not been home for days since she's on a boating trip. I can't tell her the horrible news! Another tear slips into the crease of my lips and it tastes like the sea. Salty and wet.

Annie's funeral is tomorrow and I can't believe she's gone!She's my best friend!I walked up the ramp of our porch,for I was just sitting outside. I walk the long hallway of our house with slumped shoulders and a frown on my face to my room. I crash to my hard bed and scream into the pillow. How could this happen! How could Annie leave me! I can't believe this! I turned over and looked at the white ceiling of my room. I stared trying to clear my mind and forget I ever met Annie. If she's gone I might as well forget about her. But maybe I should start trying after her funeral. That would just remind me all over again.

I cried until I was nearly drowning from the tears. My pillow was wet and my face was soaked. _Toughen up Finnick!_, I thought at myself,_Be a man!Be strong!For Annie!_ I just lost my best friend. I'm acting like it was someone closer,like someone I cared about. But she was only a good friend,something I can get easily. Why was she so special? These thoughts made me sleepy,and I cried myself into a deep dark nightmare.

Me and Annie were running on the sand. I jumped into the water,creating a massive splash! Some of it got on Annie and she screamed then laughed until she turned purple. I came out of the water and sat on the sand with her. We talked about life and friendship, and we watched the boats come in and out of the dock. Annie leaned on my shoulder and said she was tired. I didn't move her from my shoulder like I usually would. I let her sleep. She slept for a long long time. Days passed and she never moved. I finally tried to rouse her but she had no reaction. She just shook in my arms. I screamed at her,trying to wake her but nothing. I checked her pulse and nothing. I screamed and cried into her stomach. Then I woke up.

I must've slept all the way to morning. It was now 11:30A.M. I must've slept in too. Annie's funeral was in an hour,so I got up and got ready.

The walk to Annie's was hard. My soulders slumped,my head hung low,and everything inside of me got heavy. I trudged forcefully all the way to her house in misery. It was only down the street. But it took me forever to get there. I shed a few tears on my way,but holding most of them back. I was having trouble doing that. I don't get how she can be with me one day, and just be gone the next! The funny part was how fast her parents had come up with a funeral...in fact...how did they do that? Most funerals around here take at least a week to plan..._odd._

My body drags itself up Annie's walkway. I don't wanna go in. I really don't. All those tears I've been working so hard to hold back begin to slowly and quietly poor out. I really really don't wana go in. I don't want to see anything that reminds me of her. I don't want to go in and see Annie's lifeless body in a coffin on their kitchen table!My prayers are answered and I don't have too.

"FINNICK!"Annie comes rushing out the door of her house and into my arms.

"ANNIE!I thought you were dead?What's going on?"I pull her off of me so I can look into her eyes."Your mom said it was your funeral?"she laughs a little and explains.

"No silly!"she sniffles and continues,"It's Annie Cat's funeral!"

"OH!"I exclaim,"Oh Annie I'm so sorry about Annie!"I pull her back into my arms and she cries tears of sadness into my shoulder,and I cry tears of happiness into her head. I'm so happy! Annie is alive! But, I am sorry for the cat a little.


End file.
